


Needing This Job

by Rawks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Smut, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks
Summary: Merlin is caught masturbating in the pool of the Pendragon mansion when he thinks the family are from home. But Arthur has returned early...





	

 

“What part of the rules were unclear?” A deep, booming voice called out through the dimly lit pool hall.

Merlin startled and sunk below the surface of the large subterranean swimming pool in the Pendragon mansion. He knew that it was forbidden for the staff to swim there. The Pendragon family wasn’t supposed to return until the next day. If Arthur had seen him masturbating, he would surely be fired. He didn’t want to lose this job.

“What are you going to do, stay under water until I’m done with my laps?” Arthur threw down his towel over a chair. He wore nothing but swimming trunks. Merlin wore nothing at all.  

He resurfaced. “I’m sorry… sir,” Merlin said, and edged away from the center of the pool, where he had been floating on his back and stroking his cock to the image of his employer’s son.

“You don’t want me to tell my father about this, do you?” The voice cruelly echoed through the pool multiple times.

Merlin stayed where he was, water treading. His eyes followed Arthur as he stalked around to the side where he was. It was starting again. His heart was beating fast and his cock was rock-hard. There was no way he was getting out of the pool now.

Twice before, Arthur had caught him doing something that wasn’t allowed. Twice before he had told Merlin that a blowjob would make it all go away.

And twice, Merlin had serviced him, until he was entirely obsessed with Arthur’s glorious cock and balls. He was convinced that Arthur had no idea how much he enjoyed it. He was such a prat.

“Get out!” Arthur called in a high pitch, with one hand on his hip, and the other pointing at the door.

“Yes, sir.”

But Merlin stayed where he was. His nakedness made him feel vulnerable, and seeing Arthur shirtless for the first time captivated him. He was so fucking hot; the dim lights accentuated all his muscles. And the way he held himself pompously, as well as the slight bulge in his swimming trunks—where that glorious cock was hidden—aroused him even more. Then Arthur hit the switch of the pool lights. Bright pale turquoise beams suddenly lit up from below.

Merlin gasped.

“Are you _naked_ in there?”

Before he had even had a chance to reply, Arthur took a dive into the water in his direction. With shock, Merlin realized that this fell straight into the category of bad ideas, and he swam for the shallow steps at the end of the pool.

The giant roaring splashes behind him drove him to swim away as fast has he could. The cool pool water flowed past his too-hot skin, and just as he was about to take a hold of the metal bar to climb out—nudity be damned—he suddenly felt a strong hand grip his ankle and drag him back.

He was pulled below the water’s surface and struggled against Arthur, who turned him around. He kicked and punched until he surfaced again, and was held against the steps of the pool, one hand pinned against the tiles on each side of his head, gasping for breath and with that big prat leaning over him. Despite his resistance, Arthur could overpower him without even trying. As he spat pool water out of his mouth and glared at Arthur, he was more turned on than he had ever been.

“Did you think you could just use our pool to have a good wank? Did you forget who you work for? Did you forget who I am?”

“You’re the master’s son,” Merlin said and bit back whatever snarky reply he could have added. His brain was firing all the wrong signals to him, like how close Arthur’s skin was to his, how the light followed the muscles over his arms and highlighted the drips of water streaming over his golden skin, down over his chest hair, down over his abs and away into the water. Into the pool where Arthur’s cock was hidden behind a single thin layer.

“While my father is away, _I am_ your master.”

“Get off me,” he said, and pulled to get his hands freed. He felt his cheeks and his ears turn red with secret delight.

“You don’t really mean that?” Arthur offered sweetly, with the practice of two decades of bullying.

Merlin gasped when Arthur’s leg touched his own as it came to lean on the steps, and he twisted his hips away. Arthur’s body was so close. He was about to lose it. He watched how Arthur’s eyes stole over his body and saw his erection.

Arthur’s teasing grin faded from his face, and he narrowed his eyes as he came to the conclusion, “You really don’t…”

 _Fuck!_ He shuddered to think what Arthur must think of him.

“Oh-ho, you are in trouble now. You know there’s only one way to get out of this, don’t you?” Arthur purred at him, and guided one of Merlin’s hands down into the sloshing water.

As his fingers were forced to stroke his master’s trunks, he realized that Arthur was hard already, and, _embarrassingly_ , he mewled loudly enough for it to echo through the pool hall. Now he would most certainly lose his job.  

“Fuck, you _like_ this…” Arthur cooed.

Merlin leaned his head back against the top step, the water sloshing around his ears and panted. He gripped his fingers around Arthur’s swollen cock, because _damn right_ he liked it. Even with Arthur’s strong hands closed around his wrist, telling him what to do. And he was so damn fit.

Arthur must have seen how Merlin was looking at him, because he took Merlin’s hand away, lowered his trunks in one downward movement, and climbed over him, on the steps of the pool, to push the tip of his cock to Merlin’s mouth.

“This is what you want, isn’t it?”

Merlin opened his mouth instantly, and put his freed hands on Arthur’s dripping wet thighs. He felt the tip of Arthur’s long, thick cock pushing in. The water sloshed around his chin, threatening to spill into his mouth, but he took a deep breath through his nose and opened wide.

If his heart didn’t hammer against his ribs, he was certain that he had died and gone to heaven. The sight of Arthur’s glorious, wet, throbbing cock pushing into his mouth, sliding down over his tongue, deep into his throat until the tears welled at the corners of his eyes, was too much for him. Arthur pushed in and leaned his torso back alluringly and held onto the metal bar. He stared appreciatively down, and Merlin knew that he was doing well. “That’s right,” he sighed. “Take it all in.”

Merlin placed his legs on the lower steps in the water to brace himself, angled his head and let Arthur’s thick cock slide all the way in, lubricated by pool water and spit. Arthur pulled out again and pushed in, and all that Merlin could stare at were his glistening hips and the movement of his abs. When Arthur began fucking his mouth he couldn’t help but moan in reply.

As Arthur sped up, still holding onto the metal rail, Merlin felt confident, and he reached out with one hand to stroke Arthur’s sack at the same time. Clearly, Arthur hadn’t expected that and he leaned his head back in bliss. Merlin closed his eyes, sucking on the wet, smooth skin of Arthur’s cock until he could drink him dry.

With Arthur in rapture, Merlin lowered his other hand to stroke himself. The pool water sloshed around them as they bucked and pumped and took their pleasure. He looked up to see Arthur fucking into him with pleasure written all over his face and he moaned uncontrollably.

Merlin came hard, shooting off into the water and breathing fast through his nose, while his mouth made little desperate, moaning, sucking noises around Arthur’s invading cock. Arthur came seconds after that, gripping Merlin’s hair and holding him steady so that he could pump his seed deep into his throat.

Arthur pulled back and Merlin gasped for breath, pushing him away. He got out of the pool and watched Arthur pull his swimming trunks back up.

“You need this job that badly, do you?” Arthur said with a dirty grin.

“Not at all,” he lied. He didn’t need the money, that wasn’t why he stayed.

Arthur looked up in surprise at that, obviously wondering whether this threats had had any effect at all. Whether he had any authority over him to begin with.

“Are you planning to blackmail me? It won’t work.”

Merlin attempted to steady his knocking knees and answered, “We’ll see about that.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes and stepped out of the pool, coming face to face with him. “What is it you want?”

 _Well_ , Merlin thought, _that was a twist_. And he hadn’t even thought it up himself. Arthur had.

“I want to get back to work,” he replied. “And I think your upstairs bathroom needs cleaning.”

The small curl on Arthur’s lip told him everything.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during Merlin Pornalot 2016 but it became too long and I had to store it. After some fixes it was ready to go. A little dabble at a pool fic for a friend!


End file.
